


Of Working and Other Obsessions

by vondeera



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sakura POV, Slightly Altered Timeline, coming home, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondeera/pseuds/vondeera
Summary: We can have conversations in my fantasies, but in reality I am stuck feeling breathless in front of what I’ve wanted all this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been toying with the idea of writing a SasuSaku fanfic for some time now, and here it is. Or more like this is me diving into Sakura's feelings post-war, which is why this is first person. Un-Beta'd. :)

            I am ever grateful for my long shifts at the hospital, especially now, post-war – there is a lot of need for properly trained medical teams. I have been asked to set a class and train some nurses in the meantime, too. Truth is, regardless of our victory, the war has dealt great losses to every major Hidden Village; The Hidden Leaf is no exception. With Naruto being the hero of the war and Kakashi-sensei the new Hokage, I find it comforting to know that I can play some sort of part. These days, I am working with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san to make sure that we save as many lives as possible wherever there is need.

            Another reason why I don’t mind my long working hours in the slightest is that it takes my mind off of everything that’s happened, especially off of _him._ I have not yet allowed myself to shed any more tears than I already have, mostly because I know that they don’t fix anything and they don’t bring anyone back. _Wait,_ he said, so wait I will. Both Kakashi-sensei and Naruto have approached me regarding this issue and what I plan to do when or _if_ he does return. Kakashi-sensei hasn’t said it out loud, but I did find the subtext to his speech to be something along the lines of _We all would appreciate it if you guys didn’t let the Unchiha bloodline die down._ His trying to shield my feelings from more incoming heartbreak warms me up and brings a smile to my lips; however I am an adult now, as is everyone else. I know this duty has more or less befallen on me since everyone else is already getting married.

            That being said, I will have to be selfish. For the Village, yes, it would be beneficial to still have the Sharingan as a strategic weapon especially now when it can be much more easily manipulated, consequently this comes down to the last heir of this cursed bloodline. (I would hope we can see a period of peace right now, though.) I’ve decided I will stop chasing, at last, and simply let fate follow its course – in Naruto I knew I could confide these feelings. He was patient and focused as he listened to me for about half an hour, but not even he had a definitive answer. Instead, with a friendly hand on my shoulder, he told me that Sasuke will most definitely come back for me. Despite my lack of faith, I quietly agreed with him. While taking a cautious step back and not getting my hopes up, I waited for him to return home.

* * *

 

            It occurred to me at some point that he doesn’t have a home to return to – the entire Uchiha wing of the town has been destroyed in the Pain attack, and has not been rebuilt ever since. I confronted Kakashi-sensei about this matter and I’ve been reassured that the Uchiha establishments _will_ be eventually rebuilt. I thought that going out of my way to deal with an issue regarding his family will feel awkward and as though it’s none of my business, but I felt him closer in a sense, through just talking about him. “Thank you for indulging me so much, Kakashi-sensei,” I smiled, sitting down in front of his office desk. I distinctly remember this moment, because there was such a particular kind of fondness in my teacher’s gaze, it reminds me of how my parents would sometimes look at me. I remember Tsunade-sama resembling the same affection in her eyes every now and then, both towards me and towards Naruto.

            As the new generation of the village, everybody has more or less entrusted the Village and its course to us; for the reason I often hear Shikamaru asking me and Naruto about what we think regarding different political actions. He never outright said it, but I assumed our opinion had some sort of relevance in the upcoming changes to be made.

           Regarding change, the general atmosphere of the whole world has changed drastically over the past few months. Shinobi from all over the world come to the Village either as a simple pass towards another destination or to deliver messages to the Hokage. I have had the opportunity to talk with one of these travelers at the hospital. A young man, not much older than us, going to meet a girl he has met on the battlefield from another village. He told me it was nice to finally be able to just go through the Villages out of hiding, without feeling like his life was threatened every step of the way. That was, in fact, the biggest change.  

* * *

 

            “Sakura, we have to go out and buy something to wear!” Ino howled from across the room and I have to pause my medical report because I can feel my incoming migraine. “I told you already, Ino, I really don’t have time for that right now,” I sigh my every breath out as she approaches me from behind. “So you’re just going to wear your medical uniform to Naruto’s wedding?” she prods further in just the ways she knows will annoy me and, in the end, that is also a way to go about things. “You’ve been working so hard lately, you have to take a break. I know you’re still trying out to muffle all your thoughts through work but I feel like you’ll just collapse one day,” I try my best to come up with a pertinent excuse, but not even I would listen to myself in such a situation. “There’s still time until the wedding, though,” I try, nonetheless, and I hear her laugh almost before I finish my sentence. “You know I take _forever_ to choose something to wear. I know you’re such a huge workaholic but just one day,” her tone grows softer as she approaches me, leaning against my side, but not really at the same time. “I don’t know what to do if I _don’t_ work,” I finally admit and she seems very pleased with my answer. “Exactly, so let’s have you do something else.”

* * *

 

            Naruto looks extremely happy looking down at Hinata in her pretty kimono. Admittedly, she looked completely gorgeous, as any bride should be in such a special day. Last night, through tears, Naruto confesses that he wishes more than anything that his best friend would also be by his side on this very very special day, and I can completely understand his point of view. Looking at his smile now, the matching rosy cheeks that he and Hinata share and his overall glow flood the relief over me. As Naruto leans in to kiss his bride, a hawk flutters by, sitting on the nearby railings and I watch my teammate fight the tears as he understands that Sasuke was indeed by his side.

* * *

 

            I used to count the days every since he’s been gone in the beginning, now I would rather count how many people I’ve managed to save ever since the war ended. 103. It’s late into the night and I am lost in my studies yet again, I feel like my chakra control has been a little off lately. My eyes slide to the nearby clock and I notice it’s well past 1 in the morning; I don’t have to go to hospital early, however. It’s almost 3 AM when I decide it’s time to call it a night and change into my pajamas. I don’t even have the luxury of laying my head on my pillow before I hear a subtle tap on my window. I suspect Naruto is once again unable to sleep, as his upcoming Hokage naming is just around the corner, so I make the effort to drag myself out of the bed. The moment between when I pulled the curtains and when I registered the view in front of me felt like a lightning bolt cursed through my entire body. I won’t try to lie to myself, I have imagined sceneries like this one many times, but never did I think my reaction would be so neutral; my heart was indeed threatening to jump out of my ribcage and splatter all over my parted window, but otherwise there were no tears, no heavy breathing, no silly old Sakura breaking down over the love of her life being _right there._

            In some ways, I was proud of myself; I had managed to grow out of my crybaby state. I didn’t want him to believe that I did not care, though. I count 10 full seconds before I can open my mouth and produce coherent speech. “Come in,” I tell him, quietly, as if should anyone else hear us talking, my one and only moment of happiness will be stolen away. He moves swiftly over my windowsill and I can’t help but stare at where his hand is supposed to be, but the constant reminder of his struggles and, in the end, his clash with Naruto is very much present instead. I want to tell him that his prosthetic arm is ready for whenever he wishes to take it, however I cannot allow myself to slip this by with small talk. So then I want to ask _Why are you here,_ but I feel as though any sort of pressure will make him go away. Instead, I do what I have been doing for a long time now; I wait. “I’m back,” he cuts through the tension only for it to get two times as bad. We can have conversations in my fantasies, but in reality I am stuck feeling breathless in front of what I’ve wanted all this time.   

            “Forever?” I humbly dare ask, and just his expression tells me it was an unnecessary question. “ _I’m here now so you should just take it and be happy –_ is this what you’re trying to tell me?” A brand new emotion rushes over me suddenly, and I have to account this as being the first time I’m angered in an extremely long time. I quickly discover that accommodating him at this point is completely futile and it will only mean that once more I am degrading myself in favor of someone else. I am daring enough, so my mouth moves to speak on its own. “Fine then, so why are you here? I’m sure I’m not the first person you’d want to see, in case you haven’t gone to see Naruto already, of course. Ah, I read you right. And let me guess, he doesn’t have a bed to sp—“ his cold palm on my naked arm shakes me up. His fingers linger there for a moment, but I don’t get the feeling that he was trying to shut me up. I only now notice I defensively folded my arms in front of my chest, so I let them drop to my sides. His skin brushes quickly over mine before his hand is on mine, squeezing gently. I take the initiative and move my palm around until I can link our fingers together and suddenly I can hear him talking to me not through his words, but rather his actions. _“Forgive me,”_ says his smooth skin as he brushes his thumb over my knuckles.

            I notice that my anger is completely gone, replaced by a feeling I have never experienced before, but my whole body is calming down bit by bit. “You were never much of a talker,” I whisper, allowing myself to lean against him for the briefest of moments. “I don’t know how long you’re planning to stay, but there are a few things that we have to talk about like how Kakashi and Naruto are overseeing the rebuilding of your home and The Elders—“ I am shut down for a second time in the span of a few minutes, verbally this time. “Shh, I’ve just returned,” he coos with his eyes halfway closed. I lose my desire to talk about anything when his forehead comes to rest against mine, so I quickly nod my head. I know he isn’t here to stay just yet, but right now, right here, just this is fine.  


End file.
